A kiss in the rain
by IHaveCookieInMyEye
Summary: “Harry” she spoke softly . “I know about the prophecy.”What happens when Ginny confronts Harry about his 'saving people thing' and wants to pick up where they left off? Plz review!


Meant to be

Ginny▓s P.O.V

Ginny sat alone in the gryffindor common room, huddled in her favorite plush armchair in front of the fire. She was lost in thought, the flickering flames from the hearth reflected in her glassy eyes and in the tears that fell silently down her cheeks. It was late at night, nearly midnight, but she couldn't sleep; there were simply too many thoughts running through her mind. She sighed softly and drew her knees up to her chest, laying her head atop them and hugging herself. 'I wonder what you're thinking.' she thought to herself. It had been nearly two weeks since their breakup and she was a mess. Of course she knew why he did it, she had known of the prophecy for almost a month, having overheard her brother and Hermione talking about it one day by the lake, but hadn't mentioned it. She'd been waiting until he was ready to tell her, to trust her. But he hadn't. 'Because he needed to protect me, no doubt' she thought bitterly with a frown. He was always protecting her, protecting the world. 'Noble bastard.' she mumbled without really meaning it and more tears spilled from her eyes.

I know you think that I

Shouldn▓t still love you

Or tell you that.

But if I didn▓t say it

Well I▓d still have felt it

Wheres the sense in that

She hadn't argued, figuring he would come to his senses sooner or later and choosing instead to give him some time to mull things over but he didn't seem to be inclined to change his mind. At first she had been angry. How could he do this to her, leave her alone, cut off and for what? For her safety? 'That's ludicrous. I'm a Weasley, his best friend's sister, no less. Whether we are together or not, Voldemort wants me dead.'she sighed in irritation. 'It's strange how you can think of such an idea without feeling a thing.' And it was true. Sure, she was afraid, terrified even. But more so, she was determined. It was a war and many would die, she had accepted that. He needed to be stopped and she would gladly die for that cause, with or without Harry's permission. He may be able to break up with her and avoid her but it wouldn't do any good and he should know that. She would fight by his side no matter what and even if he wouldn't admit it, he needed her to. He needed her love and support. He needed his friends and by pushing them away, he was not protecting them, he was only weakening them as well as himself. As these thoughts drifted across her tired mind, her eyes focused and began to burn with the intensity of her emotions. ' He needs to know that I care, that I will be there for him. Even if we're not together anymore, he still needs to know.' And with that thought, she stood swiftly and strode purposefully towards the portrait hole entrance, head held high.

I promise I▓m not trying

To make your life harder

Or return to where we were

Harry▓s P.O.V

Harry sat in the Quidditch pitch reflecting on his choices and ,as he had countless times, he wondered if he'd made the right ones.

It was dark out and rain was pouring down around him, soaking him to the bone. Lightning flashed overhead, but he didn't notice, he hardly noticed anything anymore. Everything was so confusing and complicated and he felt like he was responsible for the world and all it's living creatures, magical and muggle alike. It was, after all, his fault so many people were killed and it was up to him to stop it. But he didn't know if he could. Doubts ran constantly through his mind, never knowing whether he was doing enough or making the right decisions. He felt claustrophobic, like he was trapped and there was no escape. Worst of all, he felt alone. But that was the way it had to be. If he wanted his friends and especially Ginny to survive the war, they needed to be as far away from his as possible. That was why he had broken up with Ginny. He hadn't wanted to, it was killing him ,having to face the future without her. But it had to be done. 'Like that'll stop her.' taunted a whispering voice in his mind. 'It will.' he countered weakly, knowing the voice was right. 'Even if I did take the risk, she wouldn't take me back. I rejected her, I pushed her away when she needed me most. She hates me by now.' He added with false certainty.

I know I left too much mass destruction

To come back again and I

Caused nothing but trouble.

I understand if you can▓t talk to me again.

And if you live by the rules of ▒It▓s over▓

Then I▓m sure that makes sense but

The words 'neither can live while the other survives' drifted thorugh his mind. He shook his head roughly and clenched his eyes shut to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about that. But no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts found their way back; they always did. He was only 17 and the final battle between him and Voldemort was fast approaching. He strongly doubted he▓d survive it but he was going to try. If he didn▓t, all those he loved, the entire wizarding world, would be doomed. It was a lot of pressure to be dealing with but he almost felt like he deserved it, for bringing this upon them in the first place. He owed it to them to give it all he had. Even if it killed him.

I will go down with this ship

I won▓t put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I▓m in love and always will be

Ginny▓s P.O.V

Ginny broke into a run, her fiery hair billowing behind her as she made her way swiftly to the front entrance, intending to go straight to the quidditch pitch where she knew she▓d find Harry. She knew that if she wasn't able to sleep, than he certainly wasn't and that was his favorite place to go to be alone with his thoughts. As the arrived at the front entrance, she impatiently pushed open the large wooden oak doors and continued out onto the school grounds, barely noticing the heavy rain, her eyes searching the quidditch bleachers. She gave a tiny smile as her eyes lit on a lone cloaked figure who sat on the bottom-most bench, gazing out in the direction of the lake. Her smile faltered when he figure roughly shook his head before letting it drop to his chest, clearly upset. She quickened her pace as her mind filled with concern. When she finally arrived before him, she was breathless and could think of nothing to say.

Lightening flashed and thunder rolled as she stood and simply waited for him to notice her presence, not knowing what she would do when he did.

And when we meet again

Wich I▓m sure we will

What was there will be there still

Harry▓s P.O.V

Sensing he wasn▓t alone, Harry raised his head and was startled when he found himself looking into the warm eyes of Ginny Weasley. His emerald green eyes widened in shock and he whispered opened and closed his mouth a few times, though not a sound escaped his lips. He was at a loss for words. Her long red glossy hair stuck to her face and neck and her drenched cloak clung tightly to her body. Her warm chocolate brown eyes were red-rimmed but determined and a deep concern as well as something deeper shone there as she met his gaze. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and as he looked at her, standing before him in the light of the full moon, sopping wet, he thought she'd never looked so beautiful. Harry quickly shook himself and immediately became angry with himself. 'Think of her safety' he thought solidly.

I▓ll let it pass and hold my tongue

And you will think that I▓ve moved on

Both P.O.V

Ginny seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before she finally looked him in the eyes and said ' Harry, I know we're not a couple anymore but I wanted you to know that I still care and that I'll be here when you decide to drop this 'noble knight' bullshit.' She hadn't meant to sound so harsh and she noticed a brief flicker of anger and shock flash in his eyes before she quickly continued ' Harry, this is a war and I'm going to fight.' Harry seemed about to protest but her firm gaze made him hold his tongue. 'No, listen to me, Harry. Voldemort has been a part of my life since second year and I am well aware of the danger I am in but this is something I believe in and I won't back down and hide like a frightened little schoolgirl. Harry briefly entertained the idea or reminding her that she was, indeed, a schoolgirl but thought this unwise. Ginny▓s heart pounded in her chest as she held his gaze, allowing her words to sink in. As she searched his green orbs, she noticed many emotions crossing over them, anger, resignation, fear but also pride and slight amusement. Harry▓s gaze dropped to the ground and he once again shook his head, this time slowly, knowing she'd already won. He looked back up at the sound of her voice, which had dropped to a soft, heartfelt whisper. 'Harry, I will fight but I don't just want to be in the war, I want to be fighting by your side. Please, try to understand that by pushing me away, you're only hurting us both. We need to stick together and enjoy the moments we have while we can. Harry, I love you.'

⌠I┘■ He began, bbut no words would form. She had just told him she loved him. He looked away and ran a hand thorugh his hair. He didn't know what to do. ⌠I can▓t┘■ he mumbled out loud. His eyes began to fill with tears and his hands shook visibly. Ginny, noticing his distress, took a hesitant step forward and slowly sat down beside him. He didn't look up. Thunder rolled loudly nearby and there was a bright flash of lightning moments later, but neither of them took any notice.

⌠Harry■ she spoke softly . ⌠I know about the prophecy.■ Harry▓s head immediatly snapped back up to stare at her in complete shock ,eyes wide as saucers, mouth slightly agape. ⌠I overheard Ron and Hermione discussing it by the lake some time ago, but I wanted to let you come to me.■ She elaborated as a slight blush rose to her cheeks. Harry▓s mind raced. She knew the prophecy. She knew the risks and she still wanted to be with him.

His head dropped again as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, closely followed by another. Ginny wordlessly pulled him into her arms. Her automaically wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him. His shoulders shook as he sobbed quietly into her hair and she whispered reassuring words in his ear,her own tears falling silently and mingling with the continuous rain.

I will go down with this ship

I won▓t put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

When Harry calmed a few minutes later, he slowly pulled away from her, resting his forehead against her own and gazing into her eyes. Noticing her tears, he raised a hand and softly wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and she smiled softly, leaning into the touch. 'Gin..' he began before pausing to collect his thoughts and Ginny waited patiently. He seemed to have a brief internal struggle before he decided there simply were no words. 'I love you, Gin. I need you. I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you. Can you forgive me?' Ginny's soft brown eyes seemed to glow even as they filled with tears and she gave a wide smile before leaning into him. Hary didn't hesitate and he returned the kiss. As they're lips met, everything seemed to make sense and they clung desperately to each other, Harry's hands on the side of her face and on her lower back while hers became tangled in his wet hair. This was how things were meant to be. They would face the futur and whatever it brought them together and they would fight side by side in the war against Voldemort,the prophecy be damned. Harry would write his own destiny from now on with the woman he loved.

I▓m in love and always will be 


End file.
